Talk:Revulsion (episode)
Culhane The cast list indicates that Ensign Culhane is only heard but not seen in this episode. But this picture shows he clearly was seen in the episode, just not while he was speaking. I'm removing the "voice only" bit. - Bridge 09:30, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Remarks This is a real stretch, I think: :Some of Dejaren's lines are direct references to the classic Hitchcock horror film "Psycho", and his antics are very reminiscent of the serial killer therein, Norman Bates. In a short conversation with Torres, Dejaren says she "nibbles like a fish", and in "Psycho", Bates tells his first victim she "eats like a bird", as well as other lines. I could find plenty of movies that include lines about somebody "(does something) like a (something)." If this is to stay, it needs to be much more specific. And since when do we have "Remarks" sections, anyway? - Bridge 22:52, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :No, no, the parallels are there and pretty obvious - the attidude, the demeanor, the delivery, the character's history - and the abovementioned scene is almost a rewrite of that scene is Psycho, right down to Dejaren's sudden mood swing - much like Norman Bates' mood swing when Marion Crane suggests putting Mother in care. Also, there's a few other lines spoken by other characters which, in different ways, echo other lines from Psycho. I'll also point out that Leland Orser played a characted named "Loomis" in an episode of Enterprise; Sam Loomis was also a character in Psycho. One injoke may well have begotten another... 13:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess we need some source from one of the writers to confirm that. But actually I can also see the similiarities. Some of Orser's characteristics, the way he played the character and his physical appearance are somewhat reminiscent of Anthony Perkins' Norman Bates. As Star Trek has payed tribute to classics in numerous episodes (see: "The Nagus" and "The Godfather" for example), this is not surprising. -- Ltarex 14:47, July 12, 2012 (CET) Vulcan salute I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's the first time we see Tuvok do the Vulcan salute on screen. If it is indeed so, should it be mentioned? (after all, it is 4th season... was it intentionally avoided before?) -- 09:23, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that Tuvok did the Vulcan salute in . Icecreamdif 20:45, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Other I corrected Chakotay's rank from lt cmdr to commander. As he is a full commander during the series however provisional. -- Jaguartalon 05:46, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Nothing about the tracking shot? I haven't edited a Memory Alpha page before, so I was reluctant to just go ahead and stick it in there. But I am surprised and disappointed to see no recognition in any of the articles or reviews of this episode of the tracking shot early in the episode. After they leave the table where Tuvok got his new rank, the camera prowls around and visits with several different sets of characters without a cut. This had to be tricky not only to film, but for the actors to hit all their marks just right. There is a mention that the episode's director had a theatre background and that this was his first TV directing job, and the theatricality really shows there. I certainly don't ever recall seeing a shot like that on a Trek show before. 06:37, May 30, 2016 (UTC)